An Amputee Joins Glee
by avidreader127
Summary: OCs Ian and his twin Alexia are new students at McKinley high. Full summery inside. Starts at beginning of season 2. Will start mostly canon, and focus on my OCs. Rating for just in case. Sorry for lame title, i can't come up with something better.
1. New School

_Summery: Ian and Alexia Hayes are new to Lima Ohio. They start at McKinley high and met the glee club. Ian has always had trouble fitting in, and Alexia seems to just do it naturally._

Author's note: This takes place during the 2nd season of glee. I may change how some things happened and not stick to how it was done in the show. The 2nd season part is just for which characters are there. Sorry if some of the characters seem out of character or do something you don't think they'd do. I'm going to try my best to stay true to how they are shown on the show.

Also, I do not own glee.

* * *

><p><strong><span>New school<span>**

Ian's POV:

I could have used my leg today, but it didn't feel right. Why go through that hassle when it doesn't make much of a difference. "Come on Ian. We're going to be late." Called my sister Alexia. It was our first day at our new school. McKinley high. The high school for the small town of Lima in Ohio. I never wanted to movie here. I was fine where we were, but my parents thought we needed a change. So a small Midwest town seemed like the perfect place to them.

"Hold on. I'll be there in a second." I said. If it was so important to her to be on time she could just go without me. Taking once last look in the mirror I tried to see myself as they people at school would. Brown hair (though it was slightly lightened from the sun), and blue eyes. A tee-shirt with my old school's logo on it. A pair of shorts with the left side rolled up. And a sneaker on my right foot. Was the shirt a bad idea? It's not like they were competition. It was a school from California. One the kids here had never heard of. _Beep. Beep._ Alexia could be so impatient. Grabbing my crutches I made my way to the car before I could worry anymore.

"You took more time getting ready than me. And that's saying something." Alexia teased once I got in. She was right though. Every morning she took hours in the bathroom doing her hair or something.

The ride to school was short. But it still gave me plenty of time to think. Here I was, some boy from California coming to Ohio who only had one leg. The only thing that could make me stand out anymore was if my skin was green. Though at this point that could be a possibility. "What are you worried about? It's going to be fine." That's easy for her to say. She didn't care much of what anyone thought of her. I on the other hand cared way too much.

"Ok." I said and got out of the car. I just stood there, with my eyes closed. What if everyone was staring at me? I should be used to that by now. There was never a time when people weren't staring. I was born without the leg. Staring was just a normal part of life. But then I learned what it really meant. I would hear the whispers about me in the hallway. Now it was something that I wished would just stop.

Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and started making my way into the school. I only looked forward. I didn't want to know if they were staring. Only two more years including this one. Alexia and I are juniors.

"Ian!" Alexia was practically shouting in my ear.

"What?"

"Where is your head right now? I've been trying to get your attention for a minute now. Anyway, I'm going now. My first class is down the hall and yours is here. So bye." If people weren't looking at me before, they were now. I was standing outside a Spanish classroom. After entering the room I could see rows of desks, about half of them still empty. Should I sit in the front or the back? They both have their pros and cons. But before I could make my choice a girl motioned for me to sit next to her in the front row.

"I'm Rachel Berry. Caption of the glee club." She said with her hand out waiting for me to shake it.

"Uh, Ian Hayes…new student?" It came out sounding more like a question than fact.

"Well, Ian, great meeting you. You-"

"Rachel."

"Oh, hey Mr. Shue. I was just telling Ian about glee club."

Glee club? I hadn't heard of that before. Before I could ask, Mr. Shue started teaching. Spanish was never a strength of mine. Mostly I got by with C's and maybe the occasional B or D. Even on the first day I was getting lost.

* * *

><p>Out in the hall after class I stopped Rachel. "Uh, so…this "Glee club" you were talking about…what…exactly is it?" I asked feeling embarrassed. The shocked look on her face only made me feel stupider.<p>

"It's basically show choir. And if you don't know what that is, well, I'm not even sure I should be talking to you."

Just as Rachel left, a group of cheerleaders walked by. One blond one even said, "Your leg is gone. Did it get eaten by a shark?" I wished I was back home. There people didn't ask such stupid questions. Ignoring her I made my way to my next class and thought about what Rachel had told me. Show choir? I definitely knew what choir was. Alexia was in that and was always practicing. But what was show choir? It had to be similar. On the bulletin board in the hallway I saw I sign that said, "Auditions: New Directions. McKinley high's Glee club." It was today after school in the auditorium. Maybe I would go, just to see what it was.

"Hey. What's up? How was your first class?" Alexia asked. I hadn't even noticed her walk up to me.

"Uh, oh, it was fine. How was yours?"

"Amazing. I'm thinking of going out for the cheerleading squad."

"Uh, huh" I wasn't really listening to her. Then again, I never really listened to everything my twin sister said.

"So, I got to go again. I'll see you later Ian." She turned and left. Across the hall I saw Rachel, but she wasn't alone. No, she was hugging and looking dreamily into a boy's eyes. He was tall, a lot taller than her. The back of his football jersey said **Hudson **with a big 5 under it. No way I could compete with that. Though, when I thought about it, I wasn't really sure why I wanted to. Really, Rachel was the only girl so far at this school I've talked to. And she was almost as annoying as Alexia. I knew I was being stupid feeling this way.

Turning to go to my next class, I wished I had turned a few seconds earlier. It was just late enough to catch a couple of other football players going up to Rachel and Hudson. Just late enough to see them get something thrown in their face. Just late enough to shocked face of Rachel with something red dripping down her face. But by then I was already moving. There was nothing I could do. I willed myself not to look back.

* * *

><p>Another author's note: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'm still not sure if I want Ian to end up with someone from new directions or with an OC I can make. Your feedback would be awesome. I love song suggestions. :)<p> 


	2. Lunch Time

Author's note: Hey sorry it took me so long to get this up. I actually had this written a while ago, but I haven't had time to upload it to fanfiction. How you like it.

Ok, so this might be getting a bit more AU-ish. Sam is going to join in the beginning, the thing with Sunshine isn't going to happen. It's more like she didn't exist. This story is focusing more on my Ocs, but stuff is happening to the others like usual, just more in the background.

Again, I don't own glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time<strong>

Alexia's POV:

The morning passed by quickly. Soon it was time for lunch. Dreaded lunch. I sat next to Ian in the crowded room. He had found a friend in a boy named Artie. It seemed to cliché. The boy in a wheelchair befriending the amputee. But I guess that's high school. When Ian asked me what I wanted to eat I told him I wasn't hungry. First day excitement. Too busy to eat. Anything that sounded like something I'd actually say.

My mouth was on autopilot. I just let whatever come out. It was better than what was going on in my head. My thoughts almost never matched how I acted. Part of me was listening to what they talked about, and that part was also responding and talking a lot. But I felt disconnected from her. It's like I'm watching myself from someone else's point of view. The Alexia I watch is nothing like the one I feel like.

I can't even remember when this started. When I first started feeling like this.

"So it's always like this?" I heard Ian ask.

"Yeah, it always has been. Glee is at the bottom. I'm not sure if that will ever change. We have football players and cheerleaders in the club, but still, nothing really changed. I'm still a nerd in a wheelchair."

Ian was quiet. Like he was thinking about whatever they were talking about.

"Well, it's a new year," Artie continued, "Things might change."

Soon after that Artie had to go, he wouldn't say why. Lunch wasn't even half over yet. Where would he be going?

"Alexia, you seem…quieter, less yourself, today. Is everything ok?" Ian asked me. Of course he would have picked up on that. Twin connection. No matter how different we were, it was still there. We could just feel if something was wrong with the other. Though it didn't always work. Seeing as how he hadn't picked up on how this feeling he's getting now was there for awhile. Maybe I was just really good at hiding it. Or he just ignored it most of the time.

"Ian. Everything is fine. It's a new school. I'm still talking in my surroundings. Trying to figure out where I want to fit it. Lunch is prime time to observe how social standings work at a school." I said, hoping he'd buy it quickly. He was always so trusting to what I said, like I wasn't capable of lying.

Music suddenly blasted from outside. I could see Ian's new friend Artie out in the crowd, a few cheerios (what I learned the cheerleaders here were called), and other kids I didn't know out there singing and dancing.

_New York_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

After it was done, it was like nothing had happened. No one applauded. Hardly anyone acknowledged that they had preformed. Those who did had negative responses. Ian went back to eating after he sat back down. He had stood up and went over to the window to be able to watch better. Looking around, he was the only one who'd done so. Though, there was a boy in the crowd down there who looked interested in the performance.

Before I knew it, lunch was done. An hour wasted. After a quick goodbye to Ian, I left for my next class. It wasn't like I wanted to be there anymore than in the cafeteria. Sometimes it's just you didn't want to be anywhere. But I couldn't just disappear to nowhere. It wasn't possible.

* * *

><p>Another author's note: I'd also love opinions on who you think Alexia should be with.<p>

Also, sorry if I got anything from that scene wrong. I did it from memory and for the sake of my story it didn't take place at the beginning of lunch, though I'm not sure it did in the show anyway. Anyway, I can't remember if there was any clapping or not. I watched it somewhat recently, but I'm only human. So point out any mistakes I I'll change them if it doesn't impact my story too much.

I'm also sorry that this chapter was shorter than the first. The sizes just depend on how much is happening then. This is more of a getting to know Alexia chapter and trying to get farther into the day. I promise the next one will be longer.

I'm sorry for this super long author's note, but one more thing. I really need suggestions for a song for Ian to audition with. Just leave your ideas in a review, thanks. :)


End file.
